


squishy lil sponges

by gnocchio



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Comfort/Angst, D&D, Dialogue Heavy, Diary/Journal, Escapism, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, One-Shot, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnocchio/pseuds/gnocchio
Summary: Sydney, Dina and Stanley discuss character creation in Dungeons and Dragons.
Relationships: Sydney Novak & Stanley Barber, Sydney Novak/Dina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	squishy lil sponges

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm a sucker for teenage lesbians and tabletop gaming.

Dear Diary,

It started with an off-hand comment, just like these things always did. I was lying on the floor of Stanley Barber’s living room, counting the stains on the ceiling above me like shit constellations. I might not have an eidetic memory, but I know exactly where each one came from and when. His house is practically a second home.

Among the water stains (flooding), vomit stain (projectile, obviously), the least faded one is also the biggest. It’s the splotchy brown one that left this long trail. _Easy_. It was from one of those shitty sticky hands at the dollar store. We wanted to see how high, how long it would stick. We were eight.

The answer?

The two of us stood like kids in trench coats trying to scrape it off, but no results. But the best part? We were covered, no one noticed for like two fucking weeks. It wasn’t until my mom arrived to pick me up and it fell off _smack dab on her face._ It’s probably why she still resents me.

Anyway, so Dina is sprawled out to my right, laying on her front. We’re all stoned. I’m distracted by the way the soft afternoon light reflects on her curls. She’s bathed in it, like she’s fucking glowing, and so I tell her, “You’re fucking glowing.”

She blushed, just proving my point even more.

And then I get an idea.

I sat up, cross-legged – Stan’s to my left – and just glanced back and forth between them.

“Okay, hear me out: D&D. Dina’s got to be our light cleric. An acolyte raised in the clergy. She worships Lathander, Dol Arrah – maybe Apollo? A healer, she’s a follower of the sun god. She aspires to be – and _is_ – just like the sun.”

“Aw, babe, you think of me like that? But, ew, clergy.”

“You don’t have to play her! It’d just who we’d be. You could totally be an Aasimar or, like, maybe a Divine Soul Sorcerer? Something divine. Whatever you want, D.”

“Okay, but what about me?” Stanley cut in.

“Bard.” I said without missing a beat. “Lore bard. Hands down, no question. Definitely a halfling.”

“I’m not _that_ short.”

“Debatable.” I shrugged. “It’s okay, short king. But, anyway, it’s because halflings know their weed.”

“Okay, so, halfling bard. Aasimar cleric?” Dina mentally jotted down. I love how she takes notes. “What about you?”

Me? I’m just a boring white girl. Fuck. Dammit.

“I mean, there’s only three of us, and, well, Stan’s our Designated DM. Obvious bard and all. Huh, um-”

“Barbarian. You rage.” Stan mimicked my cadence from earlier.

“Oh, fuck off.”

“What about sorcerer? Your power comes from within and all?” Dina suggested.

“Yeah, Wild Magic?” Stan agreed. “You can play with the D100 table, roll when emotions run high. It’s pretty destructive-”

“I don’t want to be destructive.” I felt myself getting riled up; I was grinding my teeth. The coffee mug vibrated on the coffee table.

This was my idea. Why couldn’t I take what I dished out?

“Breathe,” Dina rose to my side, hands resting on my shoulders. “You can be whatever you want, Syd. It’s okay – look, you’re getting a grip on your powers. You’re _in control_.”

“Thanks.”

I let her knead my shoulders as I inhaled. Her hands were so soft. She smelled like apricots and peaches (okay, I’ll admit, I can’t tell the difference).

“I know it’s nothing like your power, but you should be my knight in shining armor.”

I had to kiss her right there. One good peck on the lips.

“Okay, you two, gross. Get a room.”

I ignored him. I finally knew my answer.

“Aberrant Mind Sorcerer. It’s from Unearthed Arcana. The mind-flayers got into my head. They failed, but it changed me forever. I’m just a human.”

“Cleric, bard, sorcerer - we’re one squishy group, huh?” Stan mused.

“Squishy lil’ sponges.” Dina added.

“But we’ll make it alive.” I slipped my hands in both of theirs. “I know it.”


End file.
